Blinded by Fangs
by kyogirl1000
Summary: A shewolf is forced to fight in dog fights, forced to stay in her wolf form and to top that forced to fake her blood line and act as a dog! But when this wolf let's loose and is 'free' Will Kiba and the gang find a way to wipe away her past and trust?
1. Default Chapter

Blinded By Fangs

By Kyogirl1000

Hello pplz! This is my first wolf's Rain _story, _though I did write a poem about our Dear Toboe's Life, from the start to the end..... i think I messed up my keyboard when I was typing It because i wrote it the same night of the episode that Toboe died(AN:i was crying hella hard)......THAT EVIL DARCIA!!!!! Oops, My bad. Well, In this story, No one is dead, and there will be a character that I made up. I'm not sure if I'll add Blue in or not, but I'll do my best to make you guys happy. Oh, I'll try to answer all of the reviews that might happen along the way. Ummm....Well, i think thats it! Oh, well....As much as I want to, KYOGIRL1000 DOES NOT! I REPEAT DOES NOT! OWN WOLFS RAIN!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small building; and inside there was the sound of screaming, drunken men; and the barks of dogs. But in the back another drunken man and a wolf. the wolf was all black accept for a small white strip of white on the forhead and a white paw on the left hind leg. The wolf also had a plain Blue scarf tied on her left fore leg. She also had a collar made of all mechanical divices.

"Now listen here you good for nothing bitch; If you don't win tonight, ther'll be no eat'in for a week!"The Wolf nodded and replied in a sarcastic voice, "Whatever; but only if you let me free by the end of the year." The man looked at her and laughed, "HaHa! Now're ya' Know I can't do that! Firs' of all, You've beer'n with me all your life; An' second, You wouldn't live a day! Not with old, er collar of yours!" The Wolf gazed down at the collar, this thing had ruined her chance at survival; The collar was based on Jagaras troops' Helmets. It was made so she could not change into her human form.'How did he get this thing?!' The saddened she-wolf thought. The man had close ties to Jagura; So why would Jagura put up with a Drunken man that was at the lowest of class than anybody; even compared to the 'dispicable creatures that had been made in order to die' (Jagura's words), Wolves? "We neen someone with street smarts...."

She once said that; and the first person she saw was her owner.

Suddenly, a mans voice boomed out exitedly,"Tonight's match is Gaara of sand vs. Maura of night!!!!!!!!!!" Then came more shouting of men; At that second; The owner of Maura; the wolf; shouted, "Your the favorite; so WIN!" "Fine; just spare me of that encoaraging speach; i know you stayed up all night thinking it up, so you wouldn't feel guilty when you would be rolling in the cash while I would be rolling in hunger in the rain, tonight...." "You think I feel sorry for you?! Haha! whata load of bull shit....i don't give a shit about you, as long as your there to win!" Laughed the Man. Maura turned away and swurved threw the men to the circle in which she would fight.

Easier said than done; Gaara.

The two canines stared at each other; waiting; watching; for the bell to ring and for them to begin. Gaara was a boxer; with pretty good muscles; But not as thick of a coat as maura; which gave her more protection. but she would not need to rely on her coat tonight; for the boxer looked incredibly slow; and at the same time, incredibly stupid.

"Ha! They can't be serious! They're making me fight a bitch?! And a Mutt, no less..."Laughed Gaara. "Who ever said I'm a mutt?" Maura sarcasticly replied. Then he said in the most inteligent voice the mouse-brained fool could posibly comprehened,"Well; you _do_ look like a wolf; but them mongrols have been extinced for thousands of years--" "Two-hundred, you fool..." "Right; well, anywho; Yours too lean to be a husky; and your too dumb to be a german shepard! So you must be a mutt..." "Your the one to talk....."said Maura. Just then; the bell

rang ; signaling them to begin.

"Your going to pay for that!!!!"Barked Gaara, as he ran head on towards Maura. "I'd like to see you try..." the black wolf said. Just when Gaara was in bighting reach; Maura simply jumped on top of him; causing Gaara to fall; then she quickly jumped in back of him.Before Gaara was even able to stand; Maura bitt down into his left hind leg and broke it easily.Wincing the pain; Gaara slwly got up. "not as easy as you thought, eh Gaara? Well, too bad...." said Maura.Maura ran quickly over to Gaara and shreaded his ear and then whized to the other side of the Arena.Sure; Maura knew that shreading an ear wasn't going to give her victory; she already had _that_ in the bag. She just liked to see him suffer.Gaara limped as fast as he could toward Maura; but missed. Then she said, "Woops; missed again!" He went at it again only to miss, Maura continued his rage by saying, "Ah, so close...better luck next time....If you live that is....hehe..."Why you!"Shouted Gaara. 'I think it's time to end this....it's getting borring...."And with a slash of teath, and a splat of blood; Maura pierced Gaara's Throat.Almost instently; Gaara died.

The men caried out gaara's body; and threw it in the trash. Maura's owner collected his money; Hooked a huge; heavy chain around Maura's neck; and they walked home to his trailer. The man kept his promise and gave her food; if you call 3 week spoiled TV dinner left over with only bressel sprouts left on the plate, food anyway. (AN:For some reason I was thinking of brussel sprouts....even though I HATE THEM!EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!) After maura gagged her 'dinner' it began to rain. "Well inleast I'll get some of that dead basterds blood off of me..."said Maura with a snort.

Way off in the distance; Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe; were traveling; when a gust of wind blew past them. "We need to stop for the night. That wind might be the start of the worst part of the storm; let's go to that cave over there...."said Kiba with concern. "I'ts about time, I'm tired!"complained Hige. "Stop complaining; Porky!" Yelled Tsume. "Chezza; if your cold; you can sleep near me; My fur would keep you warm."Said Toboe, happily."This one is greatful; this one says thankyou, Toboe..."Replied Cheza. And so they retire for the night.

Back over near Maura; the same gust of wind that past our friends now passes Maura."Hm?Those sents....three? No four wolves...and.....a wonderful sent....a....flower?Huh?!" A small image flows threw Maura's mind right now; It is a White wolf; her mother; telling him and her brothers a story; _"Now Children; Tonights story is about Paradise....It's a place were we once lived, long' long ago.......................And someday we will return to paradise; when the chosen wolf is leaded by the flower maiden; to the gates of paradise; were he **or ** she, -looks at Maura- will open paradise; and we will trully be free once more...."_ "Could it be? No, it can't; they're probably walking thew a field of flowers..." Another flash goes threw Maura's mind; it's a Black wolf; regal; the Alpha of her pack....Her father...._"Remember, Maura; Lunar Flowers only grow in paradise...."_

"Or, is it?....."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello pplz! I know; not much of Kiba and the other's; but don't worry; next chapter you'll see them _alot_ more. I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as I can....please review!!!

Kyogirl1000 would like to put out that no dogs and/or wolves were harmed in the making of this fic.

I would also like to point out that Dog fights are wrong and are EVIL!!! I read an article about all that they do to the dog to train them; and its cruel. that's how I got this Idea for my fic. Also I found my old copy of White Fang; too. If you've read this novel by Jack London; You might recognize an event that will take place in the next chapter. Ah, White Fang; I can still remember when I first read you...5th Grade....wait a minute?! Has it been that long!!!! DAMN!!!!.....Oh! I know! I'll re-read you right now!

Kyogirl1000 grabs book and begins to read her favorite book...._again....._


	2. Authors Note

Authors note

This is Kyogirl1000 and I'm so sorry I could not get up my chapter as soon as you would have liked. My mom had money problem and she could not pay the phone bill; so i had no access to the internet. i am sorry for any inconvenience. Also My computer did not read my modem so I couldnt get on line even when I was able to. My little sister also deleted the second chapter, And I was to dumb to write it down in a note book like usual so I had to rewrite it. I am a slow typer; but I promise get the next chapter up in 3 days at the most.

Sorry; My bad;

Sincerly

Kyogirl10000


End file.
